Stealth and Concealment
by naiad8
Summary: She's Ron's girl, always has been. Isn't she? Temptation visits Hermione in an elevator.


Hermione took a deep restorative breath as she walked on to the lift nearest her office at the Magical Creatures Liaison Division. The renaming of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had not been much more than an act of political correctness on the part of the new Ministry after the war, and Hermione had more work than most witches could handle, both dealing with her caseload and trying to change the department from the inside out. It was Thursday, and it was very late, so late it was probably early Friday, but Hermione had worked herself to the bone today for one purpose only. Tomorrow, Ron was getting off three whole days from Auror training, and she was going to spend some quality time with him, and so she had, for the first time in two years, taken a day off. Her boss had raised an eyebrow, and then she'd given Hermione a big smile and a, "About time, my dear. You've certainly earned it!"

And she was not even planning to come in on the weekend, as she so often did. In fact, if her plans went to rights, she would not be seeing anything outside of her flat for the next seventy two hours. The doors closed behind her, and she let her mind wander as the lift descended from Level Four toward the entry hall and the Apparition zones. Although if they'd put him through another round of intense physical training, much of that time might be spent watching Ron sleep. At least she'd be able to see what all that exertion did to his lovely muscles….

She let out a deep sigh of longing. It had been far too long since she'd gotten more than a stolen half-hour for lunch with Ron. Auror training would be over soon enough. And they'd be getting married not long after that. But, oh how she needed him now! The rattling of the lift stopped unexpectedly at Level Five, and the doors opened to admit a tall, dark wizard in a short robe with a broad-brimmed hat hiding his face. He tipped the hat to her as he entered, and unexpectedly, she felt her heart skip a beat in response.

He stood closer than she would have liked, given the emptiness of the lift car, and as the doors clicked shut, she forced herself to look at the ground instead of her late-night companion.

That was a mistake. The black leather boots he wore molded to muscular calves, along with black trousers that were tighter than the British wizard would wear. She supposed he must be from the Argentine delegation meeting with the Department of International Cooperation on Level Five. That would explain the dusky skin, the wide hat, the sexy boots…

No, she was Ron's girl. She'd always been Ron's girl. She might appreciate the fact that Harry had a nice bum, or Prof….Remus had a lovely smile, but the only man who'd ever set her blood to pumping like this was Ron Weasley. It must be phermones…that was what her cousin always said about her latest disastrous fling….

Umph….The lift stopped abruptly, somewhere between Level Six and Seven, and the jostling had knocked her against the wall, and the mysterious wizard….

"'ello." His arm held him just slightly away from her, but she could felt his warm breath on her face, the deep sultry tone of his voice in her ear that seemed to pull at her memory while it caressed her soul. Her nipples tightened in automatic response to that single word, to the heat of him next to her. The light in the car had dimmed during the emergency stop, and the low red light gave him an even darker, sexier appeal.

He hadn't moved, and he seemed just as affected by her proximity. His dark eyes drifted down from her face to her neck, to the dip in her robes where cleavage would show. She really should hex him, and her hand curled into her sleeve to caress the end of her wand, but she could not quite muster the presence of mind to response to his actions, or lack thereof….she wasn't sure if she wanted him to back away, or to grab her and kiss her…

No, she was not going to give in to some stupid, pointless, incredibly strong attraction to….she breathed in again, in preparation for a good strong jinx, but then she smelled his scent. Grass and…walnuts? Ahh…thought he was clever, did he?

"Occul naturalis…" she muttered, and then breathed a quiet sigh of relief as laughing dark eyes turned a deep shade of blue.

"I passed Stealth and Concealment, today, so they let me off a bit early." He gave her a grin, and she didn't bother to respond with words. She knocked the hat off his head as her fingers gripped his hair and pulled him to her, kissing him with punishing fervor.

He wasted no more time on further pleasantries, and returned her hard kisses, nipping her lips with his teeth, and moving down her neck when she threw her head back against the wall. She yanked up on the short, Latin-style robes he wore, and he growled at the loss of contact as it whipped over his head.

Her hands attempted the buttons on his shirt briefly before she simply muttered a few words and the buttons flew open. Her hands caressed the familiar planes of his chest, and he chuckled, a deep sound that sent shivers threw her already overheated body.

He replied with a few muttered words of his own, and the robes that he had been awkwardly bunching up around her hips simply disappeared, along with a few other layers of clothing, leaving her suddenly and deliciously nude.

She gasped at the cool air hitting her skin, and tried to be properly outraged at being naked in a Ministry lift, but his large hands slid under her bum and lifted her up, his hips grinding into her as his lips left a hot trail down her breastbone. By the time he took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitized flesh, she had forgiven him for Banishing her clothes. Now however, she was incensed that his trousers were still present.

She fairly ripped the shirt off of him, while trying to keep her eyes open as he pulled the other nipple into his wonderful, sexy mouth. Spellwork was impossible, as her body demanded her full attention. His long fingers parted her folds to play havoc with the tight bundle of nerves that threatened to short out the rest of her nervous system, had it received his attentions even a moment later. The shock of dark hair thrilled her for its novelty, and her arousal grew unbearable. She wrapped her legs around his torso, her skin pale against his even in the reddish emergency lighting and wriggled impatiently, raking nails down his chest to push at the buttons keeping him from her.

Finally, with a bit of pushing and tugging on both their parts, those tight black trousers that hugged his arse so nicely were somewhere around his knees, and finally, finally her hand wrapped around him, and in another moment his head brushed through damp folds and plunged deep within her.

There! Oh, she needed that. She'd needed it the moment she'd thought of him. The moment she'd seen him walk through that door, and her body knew better than her mind. Gentle and loving was for later…now it was hard and fast, his spine arching as he plowed into her, her back knocking against the wall slick from sweat, her screams echoing loud in the tiny enclosed space.

It had been too long, and as he hit just the perfect spot with brutally wonderful force, she threw her head back and clenched her eyes tight against the million sparks that threatened to blind her. He roared as she clamped down tightly, spurting into her with such force she could feel those muscular legs shake trying to hold them up.

Before a word was spoken, the lights blazed back to life, and the lift shuddered back into its downward motion. Two sets of eyes widened in alarm. "Bugger, that charm didn't hold half as long as Tonks said it would!" She slid down to put shaky legs on the floor.

Hermione opened her mouth to chastise him for language, when she caught a glimpse of the pale, freckled skin of his hips and upper thighs highlighted in stark contrast to the darkened skin of his chest, arms and face. She giggled like a schoolgirl, "Next time, dear, I think you need some help applying the Melanesh potion. I think you missed some spots."

He gave her a cheeky wink and pulled up his trousers, "Are you volunteering, luv? I'm afraid there was a dearth of help at this hour of the night."

"Well, I would offer to help you wash it off. Walnut oil, beetle bits and bicorn blood could take quite some time to remove in the shower…" His leer was evidence of his firm approval, "But, since you Banished my clothes, I'm afraid I'll just have to go back and hide in my office for the night."

His face fell. Then brightened again. He held up the oh-so-short robes he'd worn earlier and gave her a puppy-dog look.

She kept her eyes on the floor and fairly ran across the entryway to avoid the looks the night watchman must surely be giving the two of them; Ron, in the ripped shreds of his shirt and trousers, and her barefoot in a robe short enough to make Mrs Weasley faint dead away.

As they popped into her bedroom, Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear that meant it would be quite some time before they managed to make it into the shower. They did manage to make it out of their clothes though. Mostly. The boots, a gift from Harry and Ginny on holiday in South America, stayed on for just a bit longer.


End file.
